Bevor ich gehe
by xxtinexx
Summary: Elena hat ein Geheimnis, sie ist krank. Vor ihrem Tod will sie noch 10 Dinge erledigen und mit der Hilfe eines mysteriösen Mannes namens Damon. Doch was passiert, wenn die beiden sich zu nah kommen? Wird einer enttäuscht werden? Aus dem Englischen übersetzt!


_Kapitel_

 _Drip_

 _Drop_

 _Drip_

 _Drop_

Elena Gilbert schloss ihre Augen und lauschte dem Plätschern des Regens.

Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen als sich zwei kleine Tränen einen Mascara verschmierten Weg über ihren Wangen bahnten.

Sie atmete langsam aus und versuchte das nervige _ring_ ihres Handys, das neben ihr auf dem Bett lag, zu ignorieren. Plötzlich stand sie auf und nahm ihr Handy in die Hand. Sie warf es mit ganzer Kraft gegen die ihre Tür aus Mahagoni. Elena guckte zu und seufzte, als ihr Handy aufhörte zu klingen und in Millionen kleiner Teile zerbarst. Nun musste sie noch heftiger weinen, als sie auf ihr kaputtes Handy starrte.

 _Das wird bald auch mein Schicksal sein. Zerbrochen in viele kleine Teile,_ dachte sie sich und hob, unkontrollierbar zitternd, die vielen Stücke auf.

Elena wischte ihre Tränen weg und schlug auf die Wand ein, bis ihre Knöchel zu bluten anfingen.

 _Was hab ich schlimmes getan ums_ o _zu enden?_ Flüsterten ihre Gedanken als sie sich vom Fußboden erhob und die wunden Knöchel rieb.

Sie ging ins blaue Badezimmer ihres Schlafzimmers und setzte sich in die Badewanne. Kaltes Wasser spritzte auf ihre Kleidung. Sie konnte keine Kraft aufbringen irgendetwas anderes zu tun, als darüber nach zu denken, wie sie ihren Freundinnen die schlechten Neuigkeiten beibringen würde.

Wie kann man den Menschen, die man liebt sagen, dass man bald sterben wird?

Wie kann man dem Menschen, der dich liebt sagen, dass man für immer verloren ist?

Wie kann man es ihnen nur beibringen, sodass ihre Herzen nicht von Schmerz zerrissen werden?

Elena weinte still in der Badewanne während das kalte Wasser ihre Kleider durchtränkte. Sie ging aus ihrem Badezimmer in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie nahm ihre Jacke und rannte die Stufen ihres Hauses runter. Das Telefon klingelte und sie wartete, bis der Anrufbeantworter ansprang.

„ Elena? Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Ich bin's, Caroline. Hör zu, seit einer Woche hab ich dich jetzt schon nicht mehr gesehen. Du hast Freunde und Familie. Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich! Was ist los, Süße? Du hast mich nie zurückgerufen und jedes Mal, wenn ich bei dir zu Hause anklingle, machst du nicht auf. Ruf mich bitte zurück, wir machen uns alle Sorgen. Bitte sag uns, was los ist."

Elena schluckte den Knoten in ihrem Hals hinunter nachdem sie die Stimme ihrer besten Freundin gehört hatte. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und ging nach draußen in den strömenden Regen.

Sie sah ihren geparkten Mercedes und warf ihre Autoschlüssel in die Luft. Sie fing an so schnell, wie sie nur konnte zu rennen, als wenn sie dem Regen entweichen wollte. Sie rannte solang bis ihre Lungen und die Füße wehtaten. Als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, hielt sie abrupt an.

Elena ging langsam und schaute zum matten Gras. Sie schloss ihre Augen und öffnete sie wieder, die Wörter vor ihr schnell lesend:

 _Jeremy Gilbert_

 _1984-2000_

 _Der beste Bruder, den sich ein Mädchen nur wünschen kann._

Hey, kleiner Bruder." Sagte Elena und streichelte den Grabstein vor ihr.

„ Es ist schon lange her, seit ich dich das letzte Mal besuchen kam." Hallte es durch den Regen. Sie starrte auf die Wildblumen, die das Grab ihres Bruders umrandeten.

„ Vier Jahre um genau zu sein." Würgte sie als sie sich auf das feuchte Gras fallen ließ.

Sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf, als der Regen auf ihr Gesicht fiel. Dann erinnerte sie sich an den Unfall, bei dem ihre beiden Elternteile und ihr Bruder ums Leben kamen. Es war Elenas 19. Geburtstag. Die Familie hatte beschlossen in einem chinesischen Restaurant den Abend zu verbringen und auf dem nach Hause Weg kam ihnen dann ein betrunkener Fahrer entgegen, der dann mit dem Auto der Gilberts zusammen stoß. Ihr Bruder und ihre Eltern waren sofort tot. Elena war die einzige die angeschnallt war und nur deswegen überlebte sie den Unfall. Allerdings überstand sie den Unfall nicht unverletzt. Zwei kleine Narben auf ihrem rechten Unterarm erinnerten sie jeden Tag an diese schreckliche Nacht.

„ Ich hab dich vermisst, Jeremy." beichtete Elena als sie sich auf das Gras legte, neben ihren Bruder. Sie schloss ihre Augen und fühlte sich erleichtert, als der Regen ihr ins Gesicht spritzte.

„ Wir haben die alle vermisst." Fügte sie hinzu und öffnete ihre Augen.

„ Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht früher gekommen bin. Es ist einfach noch zu schwer." weinte sie und umarmte den Grabstein.

Sie fühlte sich zerrissen als sie sich erinnerte wie schwer das letzte Jahr für sie war. Sie schaffte gerade noch ihren College Abschluss nach seinem Tot; alles war eine Belastung.

Nachdem sie das College absolviert hatte, zog sie aus dem Haus ihrer Tante aus und kaufte ihr eigenes. Nachher fing sie an bei einem Modedesigner zu arbeiten.

 _Der Petrova Mode- Führer_ meldete ihr Gehirn, als Elena sich an den Nachnamen ihrer Chefin erinnerte.

„ Ich hab einige schlechte Neuigkeiten, Jeremy." Verriet Elena und erhob sich vom Gras.

„Ich hab einen Gehirn Tumor." Sagte sie mit Tränen in den Augen. „ Aber weißt du was? Ich habe für mich entschieden, nicht dagegen anzukämpfen. Ich werde es sein lassen und sterben. Auf diese Weise sehe ich dich und meine Eltern bald wieder." Flüsterte sie, drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Friedhof.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Elena gähnte und streckte sich in ihrem Bett als das Haustelefon wieder zu klingeln anfing. Sie ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch und hört ihren Anrufbeantworter ab.

„ Ich bins, Bonnie. Elena! Caroline und ich haben bestimmt 1000 Mal versucht dich diese Woche anzurufen. Im Ernst, du kannst uns nicht immer ausweichen. Außerdem wissen wir nicht, welche Gründe wir Katherine Pierce noch alles nennen sollen. Sie wird dich noch feuern, wenn du nicht bald auftauchst. Du bist ihre persönliche Assistentin; du kannst nicht zu lang weg bleiben. Wir kommen heute Abend zu dir nach Hause."

Elena erhob sich von der Couch, da ihr Magen knurrte. Sie ging wieder nach oben, den Hunger ignorierend. Sie fiel hin, als der Schmerz in ihrem Kopf explodierte. Sie atmete langsam ein und aus als ihre Knöchel weiß wurden.

„Alles okay! Alles okay!" murmelte sie und stand mit leicht schwindeligem Gefühl auf.

Sie ging die Stufen weiter hoch, jedoch jetzt so langsam wie sie nur konnte. Dann legte sie sich aufs Bett und wartete bis die Nacht kam. Am Abend würde sie ihren Freundinnen dann von ihrem Elend berichten.

Fünf Stunden später öffnete Elena ihre Augen und erhob sich von ihrem Bett, als sie Leute unten klopfen hörte.

„ Ich komme. Ich komme." Sagte sie und öffnete die Tür. Sie lächelte als Caroline und Bonnie mit zwei Tellern vor ihrer Haustür standen.

„ Wir haben Essen mitgebracht." Kreischte Caroline während Bonnie Elena beäugte.

„ Ich wette, du kannst es gebrauchen, Gilbert. Du siehst schrecklich aus." Sagte Bonnie und ging an Elena vorbei ins Haus.

„ Ich bin nur ein bisschen blass. Kein Grund gemein zu werden." Neckte Elena während sie hinter Bonnie herlief und lächelte als Bonnie sich umdreht und sie umarmte.

„Du bist blass wie ein Zombie." Antwortete Bonnie.

„ Das ist genau der Grund, weswegen ich dich mag, Bonnie. Du bist immer sehr ehrlich." Erklärte Caroline während sie zur Küche ging.

„ Ach Gott, Elena! Guck dir dieses Chaos an!", schrie Caroline und guckte zu dem dreckigen Geschirr auf der Spüle und zu den vollen Müllbeuteln.

„ Ich hatte keine Zeit aufzuräumen." Erklärte Elena, setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete Bonnie die nach Müllbeuteln in Schränken suchte.

„Was hast du die ganze Zeit gemacht?", fragte Bonnie während Caroline spülte.

„ Jap genau! Du hast keine Ahnung wie schwer es ist für Katherine ganz allein arbeiten zu müssen! Sie ist so fordernd! Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihre ganzen Wutanfälle aushalten soll." rief Caroline aus der Küche.

„ Naja, ihr Verlobter kommt bald aus Nevada. Die Frau wird wohl nervös sein." Erklärte Bonnie als Elenas Augenbrauen an die pastellene Küchendecke sprangen.

„ Ihr Verlobter kommt?! Ich dachte, die hätten schon längst Schluss gemacht!" antwortete Elena fröhlich von der Ablenkung, die von den schmerzenden Sachen in ihrem Leben lenkte.

„ Naja, sie sind wieder zusammen! Aber das konntest du ja nicht wissen, da du die letzten zwei Wochen ja nicht bei der Arbeit warst." fügte Caroline hinzu.

„ Wie hieß er nochmal?" fragte sich Elena und Caroline kicherte.

„ Damon Salvatore! Und naja, ich hab gehört, er soll super heiß sein!" sagte Caroline und Bonnie verdrehte die Augen.

„ Wie kannst du nur immer über Typen nachdenken?" wunderte sich Bonnie und Elena lächelte.

„ Hauptsache ich bin nicht wie du! Du warst auf keinem Date mehr, seid Jeremy gestorben ist." spuckte Caroline aus. Sofort nachdem ihre Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund und schaute Bonnie an, die sie nur anguckte und Elena, die auf den Fußboden starrte.

„ Ich bin so doof!" rief Caroline aus und rannte zu Elena und umarmte diese, „Es tut mir so leid!" fügte sie noch dazu als Bonnie auf die beiden zukam. Die drei Frauen bildeten einen Kreis und starrten sich gegenseitig an. Elena hob den Blick von Fußboden und sagte:

„ Ich haben einen Gehirn Tumor." Sie stand auf und ging aus der Küche raus. Bonnie und Caroline verschränkten ihre Hände, um sich gegenseitig vom Fallen zu hindern. Langsam gingen beide vorwärts während sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

„ Spiel nicht mit solchen Ausdrücken, Elena." flüsterte Caroline und setzte sich auf die cremefarbene Couch im Wohnzimmer während Bonnie sich an einen Stuhl lehnte und Elena auf dem Boden neben der Kamin Platz nahm.

„ Denkst du wirklich ich würde mit so etwas schrecklichem scherzen?" weinte Elena und Bonnie fiel zu Boden.

„ Wir müssen etwas tun." erklärte Bonnie und Caroline nickte schnell.

„ Man kann nichts machen." antwortete Elena und Bonnie runzelte ihre Stirn.

„ Na klar kann man was machen! Es gibt Chemotherapie! Operationen! All diese Dinge können getan werden." sagte Caroline und stand von der Couch auf um sich neben Elena zu setzen.

„ Ich will das nicht tun. Der Doktor sagt, der Tumor sei zu fortgeschritten. Wenn ich mich operieren ließe, gäbe es eine Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich während der OP sterben könnte. Ich will keine Chemo machen und nicht wissen, ob es hilft. Ich will nur.. meine letzten Monate genießen." weinte Elena und Bonnie und Caroline umarmten sie.

„ Du musst kämpfen, Elena. Wenn nicht für dich, dann für uns! Du kannst uns doch nicht verlassen!" weinte nun auch Bonnie und Caroline winselte wie ein verlorener Welpe.

„ Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst." krächzte sie und Bonnie nickte und Elena lächelte langsam.

„ Ich will meine letzten Monate _leben_. Mit euch, meinen Freundinnen. Ich will Sachen machen, die ich noch nie getan habe. Ich will endlich anfangen zu leben." erklärte Elena und stand auf, die Hände der Freundinnen haltend.

Sie rannte nach oben, trotz des plötzlichen Schmerzes, der durch ihren Kopf ging. Sie rannte wieder nach unten mit einem lila Papier und einem Stift in ihren Händen. Bonnie und Caroline saßen weinend auf der Couch als Elena zu ihnen kam.

„ Es gibt 10 Dinge, die ich tun will bevor ich sterbe." erklärte Elena und schrieb leise eine Liste.

Nach ein paar Minuten war sie fertig und las die Liste laut vor:

 _#1. Ein Tattoo stechen lassen._

 _#2. Unter den Sternen schlafen._

 _#3. Skydiving._

 _#4. Mehr Geld verlieren als ich besitzen beim Roulette in Las Vegas._

 _#5. Ein Flugzeug fliegen._

 _#6. In einem Heiß-Luftballon mitfliegen._

 _#7. Italienisch lernen._

 _#8. Mich verlieben: tief und bedingungslos._

 _#9. Liebe in einem Zug machen._

 _#10. Mich unter einem Wasserfall duschen._

„Machen wir die Dinge der Reihe nach?" kicherte Caroline und Elena lächelte.

„ Wir machen diese Dinge gar nicht, weil Elena nicht sterben wird! Du Idiotin! Wie kannst du nur zu so etwas zustimmen?" schrieb Bonnie und Caroline seufzte.

„ Nein, wir machen es nicht nach der Reihe. Das ist mein letzter Wunsch, Bonnie." mischte sich Elena ein und ihre Freundinnen umarmten sie.

„ Wir werden „die Liste" ausführen deinetwillen, Elena. Aber versprich mir, dass du nicht sterben wirst." flüsterte Bonnie während Elena lächelte.

„ Ich liebe euch, Mädels." antwortete Elena seufzend und schloss ihre Augen.


End file.
